


Picture Perfect

by MarshaDecamiro



Series: SnK Modern Day AU [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Camilla (OC), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Married Couple, Original Character(s), Parent/Child Interactions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshaDecamiro/pseuds/MarshaDecamiro
Summary: It was another late night at the dance studio, but Mikasa wouldn't let this chance pass her by.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! It's been a while since I've written/posted anything to this au hasn't it?? Well sorry for such a long wait!  
> Hopefully I can find a good updating schedule since I'm attending college now hahahaha-- i'm buried in assignments please send help.

Tonight was another late night at the dance studio. Mikasa felt every single ache in her body, but it wasn't a bad ache to her at all, just a sign that she had worked hard and deserved a good rest once she made it home. The thought of going curling up next to Jean and giving Camilla a good night kiss brought a smile to her face. Pulling her keys out of her purse to unlock the apartment where her family was waiting for her. 

After stepping inside and locking the door a weight seemed to just lift from her shoulders. Placing her jacket and purse on their hooks near the door before sliding her shoes off and placing them on the shoe rack next to Jean's whose shoes were on the rack while one of Camilla's shoes were on the rack and the other fell off. Mikasa laughed while picking up the fallen shoe and placing it on the rack with the other. 

Camilla was probably too excited after coming home from school to notice that one of her shoes had fallen off of the rack. Mikasa closed her eyes, she could just see her beautiful daughter full of energy and ready to take on any work that she had brought home with her. While Jean probably faked being tired, but quickly changed his tune when a pout would grace their daughter's chubby little cheeks. 

Walking further into the house Mikasa turned to walk into the kitchen. A single tray of food was left out on the stove wrapped up in plastic wrap with the stove light shining down on it. A note was tapped on top of it, one which brought a smile to Mikasa's face. 

It was mostly written by Jean, his neat cursive handwriting in pen and Camilla's still unsteady block-ish handwriting was written in purple crayon. Telling her what tonight's food was, how their day was and wishing her well after returning home from work. A heart was drawn onto the paper and colored in with a red crayon. Unwrapping her food Mikasa placed it into the microwave to heat it up. 

Walking further into the house a scene made her pause for a moment. Laying on the couch was Jean and Camilla both asleep. Camilla laying atop of Jean's chest her black hair slowly turning into a classic case of bed head. Jean's shirt was bunched up in her tiny little hands. Drool slowly coming out from her open mouth leaving an already large wet spot on Jean's shirt. Jean's left hand was on Camilla's back. Holding her to his chest so she wouldn't roll off while sleeping most likely. His right hand was on the floor, beside it was the book Horton Hears A Who! by Dr. Seuss. 

A chuckle could be heard coming from Mikasa's lips. Jean looked uncomfortable on that cramped little couch, but at the same time the site warmed her heart. Reaching into her back pocket to grab her cellphone taking a picture all while smiling. The dinging sound of the microwave was far away in Mikasa's ears. All that she cared about right that second was the wonderful picture perfect moment of her sleeping husband and daughter.


End file.
